A Dragon's Desire
by SmaugTheMagnificent
Summary: Corrin has always known whom he has loved the most in this world. Even if he hasn't always known why. I don't own fire emblem or it's characters.( Hinoka x Corrin )


"Mommy! Mommy!" a five-year-old Corrin shouted running through the garden to Mikoto. A warm smile spreading across her face as she heard the excited shouts of her child.

"Yes darling?" With his ruby eyes widening as he grabed the bottom of her kimono.

"Mommy, could I have your wring?"

"My ring? Sweetheart why do you want my ring?" Mikoto questioned with her brows furrowed, trying to figure out the five-year-old's motives.

"I need it to marwy someone Mommy!"Corrin smiled brightly thinking of his plans.

"You want to marry someone? Where did you ever get an idea like that?" Mikoto chuckled seeing Corrin's excitement about his plans.

"I heard big-bwother Ryoma talking to Saizo about mirrwage, and then I asked Daddy about it. An-and he said that when their is someone you wreally love and want to spend your whole life with that you give them a wring and then you can love and live with them forever!" Corrin's eyes only grew brighter as he explained his new found idea.

"And I want to borrwow your wring to give it to big-sister Hinoka!"

"Really?" Mikoto questioned, her own eyes widening with the little Corrin's confession of his plans.

"Yeah Mommy! I wreally wreally love Hinoka, a-and want to spend my whole life with her and-and if I marry her I can be with her forever and always be able to love and play with her!" Corrin was now bubbling with pure joy and excitment just thinking about marrying Hinoka.

"Sweetheart," Mikoto started slowly, trying not to dissapoint her darling son to much."You can't marry Hinoka. Your too young to think about those kinds of things right now." Corrin's face flipped immediately after his mother spoke, with tears welling up in his eyes.

"B-but Mommy-"

Mikoto quickly put an end to Corrin's tears as she continued.

"Don't worry darling, you can't marry her right now but I have a feeling that when you're both older you will get your chance. Besides, right now you can be with her and play together and nothing will seperate you" Mikoto chuckled at her next thought, "its already like you're joined at the hip, with how much time you spend together!" Her words had the desired effect as Corrin's watery eyes dried and he smiled again.

"Okay Mommy I guess I can wait, but when I'm older I'm gonna marry her!" Corrin exclaimed with a new fire in his five-year-old eyes.

"I don't doubt it darling. Now go finish packing, you will be leaving with your father soon." as Corrin turned and ran off to his room, Mikoto turned to her husband who was standing in the shade at the edge of the garden.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop on someone else's conversation honey, it isn't polite." Mikoto's smile only grew as she looked at her now approaching husband. Sumeragi smiled back,

"You know he takes things to heart, and I'm not sure we should encourage his idea to marry Hinoka." he said chuckling to himself and embracing Mikoto, turning her around completly to face her in his arms. Mikoto smiled back and leaned into his hug, giving him a quick kiss.

"There would be no point, you know those two when they want to do something. Nothing stops them, especially when they are together on it." Mikoto smiled, reminding her husband, and herself, of some of their past antics.

"Besides I think they are already destined to be together."

19 years later, after the war

Corrin smiled looking out past the crowd barely controlling his nerves and excitment, reassured by the smiles both of his families and his many friends. He raises his hand readjusting the Vallite crown resting on his head. The ceremony was a huge extravegant event. Much to his bride's extreme fear, embarassment, regret, and joyous excitment. Leo, Takumi, and Kaze were to his back right as groomsmen while Silas held the spot of best man. With Azama performing the wedding, Setsuna standing to his far left as the maid of honor with Sakura, Elise, and Camilla beside her as the bridesmaids. Corrin looked to the door as the music changed and he saw his beautiful and perfect bride Hinoka, in her own matching crown and wonderful kimono made for the special occasion by Oboro. Looking more radiant than every perfect dawn. Corrin thought his heart would burst from pure joy and excitment at seeing his lovely queen. Even more so when he finally claimed her perfect lips with his own pouring every ounce of love he had into the kiss that would permanently seal their fate, future, and souls together for the rest of their lives and every life after.


End file.
